


Just Two Dicks

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Series: Just Two Dicks [1]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern Corps (Comic)
Genre: AU, Buddy Cop AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy and Kyle are cops. Of course they are. (Buddy Cop AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Two Dicks

**Author's Note:**

> For lasergirl, who has seen a few thousand words of a Buddy Cop AU I started and demanded to see more. I tried to make Guy a punching badass, honey, but this came out instead. I think you'll still like it.

“Rayner!” Lieutenant Kilowog barked from the door of his office. “In here!”

“Yes, Loo!” Kyle replied, jogging over from the coffee machine. He could feel half the squad watching him, wondering what was going on, but he tried to keep his own questions off his face. “What’s up?” he asked as he stepped around the lieutenant and into his office.

There was a man leaning against the windowsill. He was in slacks and a checked sports coat. His shirt was white, and his tie was bright green.

“Hey,” Kyle said to him, taking in the bright red hair, the sticking out ears, and the way the guy was holding himself. Ex-football player, Kyle thought from the way the guy settled his shoulders.

“Hey,” the man replied, giving Kyle a similar once over.

“Rayner, this is Gardner. He just transferred from Baltimore,” Lieutenant Kilowog said. “You’re partnering up with him.”

Kyle whipped around to face the lieutenant. “I thought—”

“Don’t even try it,” the lieutenant interrupted. “I’ve let you ride single long enough. Saddle up and show Gardner his desk.”

Kyle sighed then turned to glance at Gardner. He was still leaning against the wall like he hadn’t heard the conversation, but there was something sharp in his eyes. “Yes, Loo,” Kyle agreed begrudgingly. He didn’t turn around to see if Gardner followed, just walked out of the office towards his desk. When he turned around, Gardner was a few steps behind him, looking down at the empty desk that was lined up front-to-front with Kyle’s.

“My new home?” Gardner asked, an edge in his voice. “Or should I not get comfortable since you’ll be trying to get rid of me?”

“Kilowog says you’re my partner, you’re my partner,” Kyle said without looking at him. “Get as comfortable as you want. Just leave your stuff on your desk.”

“Friendly,” Gardner muttered and threw himself into his desk chair. “Holy shit this thing is crap.”

Kyle smiled without meaning to, looking across the desks as he sat in his own chair. “it’s a cop’s chair. What’d you expect?”

“Any chance the coffee is better than the chairs?” Gardner asked.

“Nope.” Kyle breathed out and stood up. He held his hand out across the desks. “Kyle, by the way. Kyle Rayner.”

Gardner stood up as well. His handshake was firm but not overpowering. “Guy Gardner.”

“I didn’t mean to make you feel unwelcome. I just…” Kyle ran a hand through his hair and shrugged. “My last partner and I parted badly.”

“How badly?”

Kyle worked his jaw back and forth and considered how to answer. Might as well come out with it, he figured. “He met my boyfriend and didn’t cover my back going in on a no-knock. I got to have a .40 gauge jammed against my forehead for the trouble.”

The sharp look was back in Guy’s eyes. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Guy looked down at his desk. “Was this his desk?”

“Yeah.”

“And his chair?”

“Yeah.”

“Did he have a coffee cup?”

Kyle blinked. “What?”

Guy looked at him. “Did he have a coffee cup?”

“Yeah,” Kyle moved without meaning to, walking over to the coffee maker and picking up the black mug with the blue stripe. “Here.”

Guy took the mug, weighed it in his hands. “C’mon,” he said and walked towards the squad door.

“Wh—” Kyle tried to ask, but Guy was already out of earshot. Kyle glanced around. Lietuenant Kilowog was in his office, and no one was paying him any attention. He jogged after Guy, catching him halfway up the stairs to the next floor. “What are you doing?”

“Roof access?” Guy asked.

“Three floors up,” Kyle said and kept following Guy up. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Just wait.” Guy threw Kyle a grin over his shoulder. “I think you’ll like it.”

Kyle opened his mouth to ask another question, but Guy pushed open the door to the roof before he could. He followed him to the edge and watched him look over. “What—”

“Here,” Guy held out the mug. “That spot’s clear.” He pointed into the alley between the station and the coffee shop next door. “Figure you can smash it up pretty good and not freak out anybody.”

Kyle hefted the mug, testing its weight. “You want me,” he said slowly, “to hurl this thing nine stories down?”

“If we had the space, I’d have dragged up the chair,” Guy replied. He grinned again when Kyle looked at him. “I wanna get started on the right foot, all right? Your old partner sounds like a grade-A douche. I figure, you bust up his coffee mug, it’ll get some of the bad taste out of your mouth about having to take on another partner.”

Kyle watched him for a moment, and Guy only watched him back, looking completely at ease standing on the edge of the roof waiting for Kyle to throw a coffee cup.

“All right,” Kyle agreed. “What the hell.” He lifted the mug above his head, checked the alley for any passerby, and let it fly.

It shattered, shards flying and bouncing off the alley walls. Kyle chuckled. He looked over and watched Guy grin. “All right, that felt good.”

“Good.” Guy clapped him on the shoulder and turned him around to face the door. “What’s his name?”

“Who?”

“Your boyfriend.”

“Alex.”

“What’s he do?”

“He’s a photographer.”

Guy grinned. “So when you take the dirty pictures, they look great, right?”

Kyle laughed without meaning to, clapping Guy on the back as they started down the stairs. “Oh, yeah. They’re all cool shadows and tasteful nudity.”

“Nice.” Guy knocked open the door to the seventh floor with his hip. “You out in general?” he asked in an undertone.

“It’s an open secret, I think. No one’s asked, so I haven’t answered, but Alex drops by sometimes, and I’m not going to pretend like I’m not with him, you know?”

“I respect that,” Guy replied. He jumped the railed gate that led the way into the squad room and held it open for Kyle with a small flourish.

“You were a football player, weren’t you?” Kyle asked.

“University of Michigan.” Guy pumped his fist. “Go Wolverines.”

“Wolverines suck!” someone yelled from across the squad.

“Fuck you!” Guy shouted in return, and half the squad chuckled. He looked back at Kyle. “In a case of cliché, I busted up my knee pretty bad. It’s fine as long as I don’t let guys twice my size slam me into the ground at top speed.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Kyle said. “Can you still tackle?”

“Like a bastard.” Guy cocked his head and squinted at Kyle as he dropped into his chair. “What about you?”

“I play a little basketball and hit the gym,” Kyle said. “I was the artsy kid in high school.”

“I bet you draw great scene diagrams.”

“They’re fantastic,” Kyle deadpanned, and they chuckled together.

“This is gonna work out,” Guy said with a nod.”

“This?”

“The partnership. Us. It’s gonna work out.”

Kyle sat in his own chair and gave Guy an appraising look. “You think so?”

Guy shrugged. “Why not? I’m not a douche. You’re not a dick. We can swing this.”

Kyle nodded. “All right,” he agreed. “I’ll give it a shot.”


End file.
